


you made me what i am

by Sithisis



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithisis/pseuds/Sithisis
Summary: Thrall is chasing the memory of Grom, while Garrosh is chasing Thrall for something he’s never known. In a way, they’re both trying to save each other, but sometimes, that means being unable to save themselves.





	you made me what i am

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes youve gotta just write your own chungy content on ao3 dot com

Thrall

When you arrive to Nagrand to meet Geyah, she introduces you to him. At first, you are surprised that she considers him family even moreso than you. You are a stranger to her and the Mag’har who have lived in this land for their entire lives.

Then, it hits you. You realize that it’s the same feeling you had when Grom introduced you to his clan. You were an outsider, then. However, they warmed up to you. They took subtle hints from Grom himself of approaching you with their intentions known. Grom tried to make it seem like nothing, but to you, it was everything.

Having lived your whole life under the watchful eyes of Blackmoore and his guards, you noticed body language and things left unspoken fairly well. Grom was the first to notice your slight flinches, your freezing up at sudden anger, your modestly so unlike any orc he’s ever known in the past.

You remember the fury in his eyes when he realized why.

You are a stranger to this village as much as you were once to Grom and his clan. However, with time, you know that could change.

There’s something so familiar about the orc Geyah introduces you to. She says his name is “Garrosh” and that’s all she gives you. He has golden eyes brimming with a type of fury that reminds you of Grom himself.

It isn’t until you talk to Garrosh about your adventures that you realize he’s Grom’s son.

His name is Garrosh Hellscream, and he’s ashamed.

You never even knew Grom had a son, and you feel ashamed, too, that you never thought to ask your old friend about his life in greater depths. You just knew Grom for his tenacity, his relentlessness, and, sometimes, his moments of weakness when his body shook under the influence of fel.

There’s so much more you didn’t know about Grom, but you cherish everything he’s given and taught you regardless.

He was the first orc you truly met and got to know after your escape from Durnholde Keep. However, he was more than just another orc. He was your mentor, your guide, your friend. He’s more than just a memory and someone to be ashamed of — and you tell his son that.

You tell him of how the Warsong Clan operated while freeing the orcs from their internment camps. You tell him tales of Grom’s shenanigans and how he would grin when the odds were against him. You tell him how Grom truly lived up to his namesake — _Hellscream_.

Your love for Grom shows in the way you talk about him: your words, your voice, your gestures.

Garrosh wants nothing to do with his father, yet deep down, he wants to know more about him. Geyah encourages you to tell Garrosh your tales, as she knows this, too. She mentions one named Kargath, who once visited Nagrand and encountered Garrosh, and the hope in the latter’s eyes was something she could never forget.

So when Garrosh sits by the campfire beside you, you talk freely about your memory of Grom long into the night.

 

* * *

 

Garrosh

When you first set your eyes on Orgrimmar, you are speechless. You never thought anything so grand and populated and so brimming with life could be possible. The Horde capital is a marvel, and the knowledge that Thrall — who now rides beside you — started it all, fills you with hope.

Thrall knew your father, freed your people, gave you purpose. He is your mentor, your guide, your friend. You don’t ever want to disappoint him.

You go through countless campaigns. You lead numerous troops. Eventually, albeit reluctantly, You take on the Warchief title.

After all, he trusts you to not fail. He trusts in the Hellscream name, and that’s all you’ve ever had — but this time around, it’s a name celebrated and not shamed. You feel that you have to live up to it for Thrall’s sake.

You live to serve the Horde. His Horde. Your Horde. Grom’s legacy.

Whenever Thrall does get disappointed, however, he goes quiet, unlike any orc you’ve ever met, before talking in a grave tone. It’s like those who are quick to anger and lash out, except Thrall doesn’t lash out physically. Sometimes, words hurt so much more.

You wonder if he learned it from the humans who raised him. You wish you could’ve been a better friend and host and asked him about it that night in Nagrand, sitting beside the campfire.

When it all comes crashing down, it’s in Nagrand again. The same hill you’ve spent countless days as a child daydreaming on — becomes a battleground.

“You made me what I am,” you shout. Yet deep down, you know that he’s not the only one to blame. You, too, have chosen your own destiny.

You were both trying to save each other, but in actuality, you were both trying to save the memory of someone who you both never truly knew.


End file.
